


Name

by Dekku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Caleb - Freeform, Depa Obi Lumi & Qiun - padawans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, voice of reason Mace Windu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekku/pseuds/Dekku
Summary: "Master, why do you call me as 'Kanan'?"ORDepa, Obi-Wan, Quinlan and Luminara come up with a name for the baby.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know english rather good, besides I'm confusing letters.

"Master, why do you call me 'Kanan'?" Caleb had no idea why, since his name was "Caleb" and not "Kanan."

“Well, that's a pretty funny story. The story of how we - four rather stupid Padawans - came up with a name for you. " Depa stroked the little boy's head.

* * *

If everything were that simple, then nothing would be happening now. Luminara was angry, no, she was furious. Although it was forbidden, but ... Leaving a small helpless child (one and a half years old) in the arms of the Padawan. Yes, the transfer of Force-sensitive children into the hands of the Jedi was the norm, but then the parents say their names and the names of the children, the homeworld. And then ... A teenage girl brought a baby, probably a brother, or, well, she didn't want to think about it, and left. Neither the name, nor the surname, nor the age of the child, and at least his home world, he did not name. Left Padawan Unduli with a crying baby.

"Lumi!" the girl twitched when Depa called out to her, running up to her. "Wow, who's that cute here?" Chalaktana snatched the boy from Luminara's arms and began to coo with him. Luminara watched the scene with contented envy. Depa, if she were not a Jedi, would surely have become a wonderful mother. Luminara was always jealous of her ease of communication with children. "What's the name of this cute baby?"

"I dont know. They just gave it to me and left. "

"How can it be, without a name at all!" Depa pretended to think, but Luminara knew what she would say. "Let's come up with a name and surname for him, and then give him to the manger, let them deal with him!"

* * *

Passing through the rows of the residential tier, Obi-Wan and Quinlan stumbled upon Depa's room, in which the girls were arguing over the child.

“Wow, Depa, when did you have time? Married people, do I know something? " Vos spoke up cheerfully as he watched Obi-Wan and Depa turn scarlet.

"Quinlan, damn it!" Luminara jumped up, realizing that she was the only one capable of punching this jester. “We've found a child here without a name and surname, and yuo're turned into a matchmaker! Aren `t you ashamed!" Luminara also wanted to add that she would be the one to woo them, but now the main thing is to come up with a name for the baby, and then engage in such heresy.

“Well, this is nothing! Let there be Sol. " Vos brushed aside.

"And the last name?" Luminara's voice was filled with skepticism.

"Surname? The name is known. " Kiffar pointed cheerfully at Obi-Wan.

"What? No!" The redhead protested. "I offer Shu-san Lang"

"And I think Kanan Jarrus sounds better." Depa finally moved away from Quinlan's ambiguous joke, glad that Master Mace was not here.

"What? So you give him a name, and he will suffer with this all his life! Ayga - as for me, suits him perfectly. " Quinlan flashed the idea again, again hinting at giving the boy the last name Kenobi. "Better Valt or Drum."

"Yume Bola." She suggested Luminara, believing that they would not listen to her. The boys were already very excited. Especially Quinlan, who was convinced that Kenobi was the father of the child. "Conan?"

"Why didn't you like Kanan?" Depa asked. "Sounds the same to me"

“Ezra Moare? Ji-gel-ken? Volt Edo? " Obi-Wan began to list his ideas.

* * *

"And then? What happened next? " Caleb asked, still not understanding how they had "Caleb Dume"

Depa herself laughed at the whole story.

“And then Luminara proposed a vote, but in the end each of us voted for his own version. I offered Shin Eso and Min Fai. ”Depa continued to tell the Padawan his story.

"How did Caleb Dume end up?"

“We argued until Master Windu returned. It was he who put together all the options that had the right to exist. " Depa could hardly restrain herself from laughing. "And thank Master Windu for not letting Quinlan write that you are Kenobi."

"Yes thanks."


End file.
